


Icicle

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol decides to lick an icicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icicle

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/1/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/10816.html))

Bundled up to his nose in a scarf, his coat zipped and buttoned all the way up, Chanyeol was toasty warm even though it was absolutely freezing cold outside. It was the middle of winter, it had recently snowed and the rapper was in his element. He had already caused many snowball fights between the members. They had built a snowman. And he had even thrown himself into the piles of snow and had made snow angels, or snow phoenixes as he liked to call them.  
  
Chanyeol loved the winter. He really did. Sure, it meant that skinship, though a lot more accepted and wanted in this weather, was suddenly a lot more awkward with the increased layers of fabric, like gloves and thick coats. That didn't stop him though. As if a few extra layers of clothing was going to stop Park Chanyeol from being the skinship king that he was.  
  
In fact the extra layers could be quite appealing, depending on who was wearing them. Like his best friend and unofficial boyfriend Baekhyun. He always looked fantastic anyway, but the taller boy thought that his partner in crime looked positively adorable wrapped up in his overly long scarf, woolly hat and gloves. Hence why he kept forcing him to leave the dorms with him, just so he could see Baekhyun in his winter get up more often.  
  
Which was why the two of them were currently trekking through the city in their winter gear so Chanyeol could find the perfect ingredients for hot chocolate. Or that was his excuse anyway. In reality it was just so he could ogle at how cute the shorter boy looked wrapped up in all his layers.  
  
They were just walking past a park when the rapper suddenly got the urge to go play on the swings. He may be classed as an adult by age, and he may be super tall but that didn't mean he couldn't still play on some swings. And everyone knew he was still a child at heart. They all were really. So it came as no surprise when Baekhyun put up no complaint or resistance to the sudden side trip.  
  
Smiling gleefully the two young idols all but ran into the park, towards the swings, playfully shoving each other out of the way. Baekhyun was the first to reach the swings and quickly jumped on one, claiming it as his. Laughing loudly, his right eye squinting as it is prone to do, Chanyeol quickly took the swing right next to his friend's, plonking himself down onto the seat and stretching his long legs out in front of him.  
  
Pushing off of the ground, they both began to fly through the air as they swung back and forth, happy smiles on their faces. It was nice that they could do this without being constantly scrutinised by fans. For once they were treated to the very rare occasion of being left completely alone, no fans in sight, not even those creepy stalker like ones. And this rare sense of freedom just added to their enthusiasm.  
  
They continued to swing for a few moments before Chanyeol's attention started to waver. He briefly considered challenging Baekhyun to see who could swing the highest but decided against it. Especially after last time when he had swung a little too violently and had ended up flying off of the thing and hitting his head on the ground. He wasn't injured overly much, he was just a little a dazed for a while and ended up with quite an impressive bump on his head. But after that, challenging people on the swings wasn't on the top of his to do list.  
  
Instead he vaguely looked around before his eyes fell on some icicles that were hanging down from the metal frames of the swings. Slowing down until he could plant his feet on the ground, Chanyeol tilted his head to the side as he considered what was in front of him, a curious smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Baek... Have you ever wondered what an icicle tastes like?"  
  
There was a beat of silence between them, only broken by the soft squeak of the swing as his best friend continued to push himself forward, before an amused sigh reached the rapper's ears. "Yeol... if you lick an icicle you're only going to get your tongue stuck to it."  
  
Raising a hand to wave it dismissively, Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I won't. I'll be fine. Do you think it tastes like water?"  
  
"Probably... Chanyeol I'm telling you, it isn't a good idea. You'll just get stuck." Baekhyun said as he too slowly came to a still on the swing, eyes focused on the rapper.  
  
Shaking his head again, the slightly younger of the two stood to his feet. "No I won't. I'll be fine."  
  
Walking around to the other side of the frame of the swing, Chanyeol leant forward so he could stare, up close, at the icicles hanging there. Pursing his lips, he let his eyes move from icicle to icicle before deciding on the one he would try his experiment on.  
  
Baekhyun, eyes focused on the idiot he called his best friend, watched him with amused yet exasperated eyes before sighing. "Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you." Shaking his head softly, the vocalist smiled in affection.  
  
The taller boy flashed his boyfriend a confident smile before he licked at his lips in preparation. He was about to start his experiment when Baekhyun's voice made him pause again.  
  
"Wait!" Looking away from the icicle, Chanyeol looked back to the shorter boy curiously only to see him rummaging in his pocket before pulling out his phone, a cheeky grin on his face. "I want to record this."  
  
Blinking bemusedly, Chanyeol chuckled to himself before facing the icicles once again. "Okay, whatever floats your boat."  
  
All he received was a quiet giggle before he lined himself up with his chosen piece of ice one more time and leant forward, sticking his tongue out before planting it on the icicle. Pulling back, he grinned triumphantly at Baekhyun and his phone before leaning forward again to give the icicle a good lick... only he couldn't move once his tongue was on the ice.  
  
Just like Baekhyun had predicted, he was stuck. His tongue was stuck to the ice. He couldn't move. And judging from the loud laughter of his friend... Baekhyun knew too.  
  
"You're stuck, aren't you?"  
  
Flushing bright red, Chanyeol whined slightly at the situation and at the laughter that was still ringing loud and clear from the shorter boy's mouth, as he tried without success to pull himself away. He tried a few more times with the only results being pain and a sore tongue.  
  
Whining again, Chanyeol turned his eyes onto Baekhyun, giving him the biggest most pitiful look that he could muster, as he tries to speak with his tongue still stuck to the ice. "Hel' 'e!"  
  
Baekhyun, still laughing loudly, finally pushed himself off of the swing, phone still in hand as he walked up to Chanyeol, the camera still pointing at the stuck boy. He slowly circled him to make sure he had the results of the experiment thoroughly filmed, as another whine and plea for help sounded in the air, causing the vocalist to giggle a little evilly.  
  
"This is your fault, you know. I'm just getting proof of how much of an idiot you really are."  
  
The pleading look turning into a glare of annoyance, Chanyeol grunted in reply, trying and failing again to pull himself away from the icicle. "'aek... 'ease!"  
  
Finally taking pity on his boyfriend, Baekhyun stopped the recording, sliding his phone into his pocket before walking up to Chanyeol and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Okay, okay, I'll help. On the count of three, okay?"  
  
Nodding, relief flooding through him at the thought of being free from the icicle of doom, Chanyeol braced his hands against the frame of the swing, as Baekhyun begins to count down.  
  
"Okay. Three... Two... One..." And with a harsh tug, using both of their weights, they finally achieve freedom for Chanyeol's tongue. The momentum causing them both to stumble back, Chanyeol falling and landing on the ground.  
  
Picking himself up, Chanyeol sighed in relief again before his senses caught up and a wave of stinging pain hit him. His eyes watering, he automatically covers his mouth with his hand, a pained whine leaving his throat as he blinks his large eyes down at Baekhyun.  
  
An amused smile still on his face, Baekhyun tilted his head as he checked the other boy over. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sniffling, his eyes filling up with unshed tears at the pain, Chanyeol whimpers. "It really hurts, Baekhyunnie... Ow."  
  
Baekhyun, seeing the state the rapper was getting in, sighed softly, a smile of concern and understanding spreading on his face as he gently reaches out and tugs Chanyeol to him by the front of his jacket. "Come here, you big baby." He reached up with a delicate hand to remove Chanyeol's from his mouth, letting his fingers brush softly against the taller's jaw.  
  
And that was when Chanyeol suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a slow and sensual kiss. His tongue having been sucked into the vocalist's mouth, was being soothed by the other's which was gently curled around his, leaving him slightly breathless. Needless to say, he had not been expecting that at all... but he sure wasn't going to complain.  
  
He did, however, blush softly as Baekhyun pulled away and smiled up at him happily, a faint blush of his own on the shorter boy's face. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah... Thank you." A small bashful smile appearing on Chanyeol's face as he nodded his reply.  
  
"Good." Baekhyun smiled again before sliding his hands down Chanyeol's arms and taking hold of his hand, entwining their fingers. "Now come on, let's go get those hot chocolate supplies and go home." Leaving no time for Chanyeol to respond as he automatically tugged him forward as he began to walk out of the park.  
  
The taller, now thoroughly distracted from the pain, allowed Baekhyun to lead him down the street. His attention more focused on the hand holding on to his and the warmth that was now taking up residence in his chest.  
  
There was two things he was certain of right then... One, that Baekhyun was a saint and that he was so incredibly lucky to call him his. He loved the shorter boy more than he could ever truly explain to him in words. But he knew that Baekhyun understood and felt the same way, judging by the gentle squeeze of his hand in return to the one he had given to him.  
  
And two... Licking icicles was not a good idea. Unless it led to kisses that is.  
  
"So... Did it taste like water?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember... Maybe I should try it again?"  
  
"Chanyeol..."


End file.
